starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile utility lunar excavator
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=MULE SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=MULE SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Prototype harvesting unit |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=64 90 (Co-op Missions) |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost=50 |costgas= |supply=0 |campcost= |time= |produced=Orbital command |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=E |speed=3.94 2.81 (Co-op Raynor) |accel=2.5 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=60 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=0 |makescore=0 |lostscore= |notes=MULES are dropped via drop pod anywhere viewable on the map |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Mobile Utility Lunar Excavator'shinbanryu. 2010-05-02. 맵소스를 직접 찍었습니다. Korean fan's blog. Accessed 2010-05-02. ('MULE) is an experimental terran mining robot. Overview The MULE is still in the prototype stage and has a limited battery life.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. The Dominion Fleet deploys these machines via drop pod. Once deployed, a MULE will collect resources three times faster than an SCV—a fact that some SCV pilots don't take kindly to hearing.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. This was possible because they can haul loads of such weight that would bring an SCV to a standstill. When MULEs ran out of power, two SCVs could provide more to them to get them started once again. Because the powerhouse excavators had no brains or instinct, the very best SceeVees knew that to get the most efficient work out of MULEs, it was best to work in concert with them. The SCV pilot could then actively correct their unimaginative telemetry and guide the MULEs to where they were needed most.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 Game Unit StarCraft II MULEs are summoned by the orbital command's Calldown: MULE ability. Each drop pod contains one MULE. A MULE takes about three times longer to finish mining a load than an SCV, but retrieves 25 minerals per load, meaning that it collects minerals approximately twice as quickly as an SCV (SCVs retrieve 5 minerals per load). A MULE and an SCV may mine from the same mineral patch simultaneously. MULEs last 64 seconds before shutting down, and can be called down anywhere on the map with player vision. As it takes slightly under 64 seconds for orbital commands to recharge 50 energy, one orbital command can call down a new MULE as the previous one expires. MULEs mine the same amount from high yield mineral patches.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-21. Patch 1.4.3 Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-22. A MULE summoned directly onto a mineral patch will harvest 270 minerals before running out of energy.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-03-08. Macro in StarCraft II Beta - First Look. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-03-16. In addition to mining resources, MULEs can also be used to repair units. While this is an inefficient way to use them in comparison to using them to mine, they can be used in emergencies to keep mechanical units alive during battles. Another use of MULEs is to drop them near enemy units that inflict friendly splash damage, such as siege tanks, causing disruption and friendly fire. Production Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Co-op Missions MULEs are exclusive to Jim Raynor in Co-op Missions, and can be spawned from the orbital command. MULEs are a possible gift players can gain during the "Gift Exchange" mutator. Each player gains two MULEs with Christmas hats.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Violent Night. (in English). 2016-12-19. Development The MULE's attackKarune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. was removed by April 2009.True, as long as you have line of sight on the spot, you can drop MULE. On the enemy's Siege Tanks, on a ramp, etc. However MULE can't attack or repair. Cydra. 2009-04-23. Blues -- can the OC call down mules anywhere? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-24. Its repair ability was also removed by April 2009 but later reinstated. MULEs carried three times more minerals than SCVs.Browder, Dustin and Shadowie. 2009-05-01. Fan Site Q&A #3 - SC2Pod. SC2pod. Accessed 2009-05-01. MULEs harvested 42 minerals per trip from rich mineral patches prior to patch 1.4.3. MULEs were temporarily removed from Legacy of the Void in patch 2.5.5.2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-03 They were returned in the subsequent update patch, albeit with the calldown now set to autocast.2015-09-03, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 3, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-06 They were returned to how they functioned in Heart of the Swarm in a subsequent update.2015-09-17, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-30 In a Legacy of the Void design update, MULEs were planned to be able to mine vespene gas, but would lose efficiency if more than one MULE was assigned to a refinery. They would have harvested 10 gas per trip. To offset this, their ability to harvest minerals was to be reduced to 20 per trip. This change was reverted before it could be implemented in-game.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Achievements Heroes of the Storm MULEs appear in Heroes of the Storm as a talent upgrade for support and specialist heroes, and can be called down to repair structures.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Trivia *The MULE's portrait bears similarity to HAL 9000. References Category:Workers Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran robot and AI classes Category:Terran prototypes